


Sharing another child

by Lotto95



Series: SwanQueenWeek9 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 21:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11449416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotto95/pseuds/Lotto95
Summary: SwanQueenWeek prompt: sharing another childEmma and Regina foster a little girl, but when she is obviously frightened of Emma, none of them seem to know why.





	Sharing another child

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the first prompt for this years sqw. 
> 
> Trigger warner for brief implications/mentions of child abuse. Nothing drastic, but just be safe, but I promise it's mainly fluffy with a happy ending!

The chatter and joyful screams filled the warm summer air. Emma leant against the two palms she’d placed behind her hips, fingers curling into the soft grass. Both legs were stretched out, ankles crossed at the end and she looked through the tint of her sun glasses as Isabella swung her hands inwards over her chest, the ball falling through them. Henry was quick to chuckle softly and prompt the little girl to pick up the ball so she could throw it back.

“She’s really taken a liking to him,” Emma said, twisting her head over her shoulder towards where Regina had opened a blanket and was moving the picnic basket on top of it, “and Henry’s so good with her.”

Regina smiled down from where she had just stood, wiping her palms together then looked up to see her son and foster daughter continue to play in the field amongst the other children, her smile growing wider by the second. She had dressed Isabella in a loose bright coloured dress to accompany her tanned skin, had added a loose braid at the top of her thin light brown hair to keep it from going in her eyes and added the cutest pair of pumps Regina had ever laid eyes on.

“Yeah,” she said on a nod, “they’re really getting along.”

She gave Emma a quick squeeze to the shoulder as she made her way to them, bringing them back so they could have a break and some lunch. Emma moved herself as they walked back, crossing her legs in the corner of the blanket, stomach rumbling and mouth watering.

“Looking good kids,” she said, high fiving her far too old son and offering a warm smile to Isabella, “we’ll make baseball players out of you yet.”

Isabella grabbed a fistful of her dress, a thumb finding its way into her mouth as she twisted her body in search of Regina.

“Are you ready for some lunch, sweetheart?” Regina placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, the little girl nodding in response. She made a point of sitting down opposite Emma and practically moulded herself into Regina’s side the moment she’d sat on the blanket.

“What did you make, mom?” Henry asked, sitting in between his two mothers, about as ready to dive into the food as his child like mother. At sixteen, he was growing rapidly which meant eating half of the kitchen’s contents daily and still finding room for desert.

Regina couldn’t help the hand which snaked around to lightly cup the young girls sweaty head so she could place a chaste kiss to her temple. Isabella squinted up at her, a small smile protruding beneath the thumb.

“There’s plenty of sandwiches and chips, sodas, you’re free to help yourself, after I’ve fed this young lady, of course.”

“I made sure Regina cut off the crusts,” Emma said, leaning forwards and whispering as if in a conspiracy, “just how you like them.” When Isabella leant herself closer to Regina, Emma sighed, leant back on her hands and glanced at Regina, who shrugged and offered a soft smile in response.

After Regina had offered some food to Isabella, the rest of the family dug in and filled themselves up with all the delicious food Regina had made for them. Afterwards, they topped up with sun tan lotion, a chuckle bubbling up from Isabella’s chest as Regina placed a blob on her nose and they alternated being sunbathing and playing until they were all spent and wanted to head home.

When the swan-mills clan were back at the mansion, Regina quickly swooped the six-year-old, red faced and very tired little girl up the stairs for a bath. Emma plonked down on the couch, followed by Henry who had grabbed a pop tart and devoured it in three bites.

Emma raised an eyebrow at her son, one hand resting on the back of the couch, “you need to slow down kid or you’re gunna pop.”

“I was hungry and mom says I’m a growing boy-” he grinned at her, knowing full well he had his other mother wrapped around his finger, “and are you ever going to stop calling me kid?”

Ruffling his hair, Emma chuckled, “not in this lifetime kid.” She ginned as he ducked away from her touch, “but anyway, did you have a good time today? You seemed to be taking on the role of big brother well.”

He shrugged and smiled, “I like what you’re doing, you and mom. Giving that little girl a home even if it’s only temporary, it’s a really amazing thing, you know? I just want to make sure she has fun whilst she’s here, has happy memories.” Emma pulled Henry in for a tight side hug, using her other hand to ruffle his hair again, chest tightening at his words.

“You’re the best kid, you know that?” He pulled away with a shy grin and slid his hands into his pockets as he stood up and shrugged, red in his cheeks which Emma couldn’t tell if it were a blush or from the sun.

“Well, I’m going to go take a shower,” he said, before he made his way to the bottom of the stairs.

Emma sighed and slouched into the couch, utterly exhausted from their day out, making herself comfortable until Regina appeared, falling onto the couch. Emma flung an arm around her shoulders to tuck Regina into her side. Regina placed a hand on her chest, leaning her head next to it and slipped her feet beneath her.

“She’s already asleep,” she said, snuggling closely and closed her eyes, “I’ve never known her to go to bed this early. She was asleep before I’d hit page three.”

Emma twisted and placed a kiss to her head, “she had a good day though, right?”

Regina tilted her head to look up at Emma, “yes, she did. She chatted the entire time she was in the bath about the day.” She lifted her head to give Emma a quick peck on the lips after uncertainty flashed through green eyes. “Don’t worry my darling, she’ll come around.”

“I hope so-” she sighed and smiled with soft eyes, “but I’m glad she’s taken to you, at least. I can’t imagine everything she’s already been through. Poor kid.” Emma let her head tilt and leant her cheek against Regina’s head, closing both eyes and finding herself imagining what Isabella must have been through in just a short amount of time. She’d lost her mother and only family just six months ago and this was her third foster home since.

“Did you know she speaks Spanish?” Regina smiled to herself, more than overjoyed after she’d heard the language floating from the young girl, “I forgot to tell you. She was playing with dolls yesterday and was speaking in Spanish to them. I only wish I knew more.”

“I wish I knew more than the little you’ve tried to teach me, but no I didn’t. Do you think we should try to encourage her to speak it more often?”

“I think we should, maybe she could teach us,” Regina said, glancing up at Emma to see her staring back down at her with so much affection it had Regina’s heart swell.

“I would like to learn more, for both of you.” Regina leant up to catch Emma’s lips again, pressing them firmly together and Emma hummed as she did so. “But,” she half chuckled, pulling away, “it would be nice if she would talk to me. Do you think I did something to make her scared of me?”

“No, no sweetheart-” Regina sat up and cupped Emma’s cheek, “I think she just needs time, she’s only been here a few weeks. Just keep trying and I’m sure she’ll come around.” Emma twisted her head to press a kiss to that palm, leaning into the touch and hoped Regina was right. The moment she had arrived with them, she’d begun clinging to Regina and had avoided Emma ever since.

“I hope so. Anyway, want to go soak in the bath?” Emma suggested, wanting to get rid of her sticky clothes whilst remaining cuddled with the gorgeous brunette she wasn’t at all ready to let go of. She would keep trying with Isabella and hope the precious little girl would open up to her soon.

“I would love to.” Regina was up and held out a hand for Emma to take, more than ready to spend some alone time with her and relax after the day had utterly wiped her out.

***

Isabella gripped onto the bottom of Regina’s skirt, as the older woman gently brushed her fingers through the loose hair. Emma leant against the door frame, hands slid into both of her pockets and she wanted to whine almost as much as Isabella over Regina’s departure. Glancing at the little girl, her throat tightened and Emma knew she had to do something to help the girl feel at ease when they were together.

“How about you and me play with some of your new toys?” Emma said, walking over to them and crouching so her jeans made it feel as if the blood was being constricted in her legs. Isabella lifted her wide eyes towards Regina and shuffled closer towards her.

“It’s okay, sweet heart. I’ll be gone for a little while, but Emma’s a bigger child then you,” she said, as Emma smirked up from where she remained crouched “why don’t you go and fetch your dolls?” Gently, a hand was placed to her lower back to encourage the frightened child. After another glance at Regina, she dragged her feet towards her toy box.

Emma stood, both brows raised and sighed, “she really doesn’t like me,” she said and Regina pulled her in close, circling her arms around Emma’s shoulders and pecked the side of Emma’s head before she pressed their cheeks together. Green eyes squeezed tightly and she snaked both arms around a small waist.

“You’re going to be fine.” Regina pulled her head back and brushed Emma’s hair behind an ear, kissing her again before reluctantly pulling away, but kept both hands on Emma’s shoulders, “but I really have to go. I’ll sneak out before Isabella gets upset, but trust me-” she cupped Emma’s cheek, “you can do this.”

“Love you-” Emma titled into the touch.

Regina leant in to gently peck Emma’s lips, noses brushing as she pulled away to the sound of a gentle hum. “Love you,” she echoed back. Emma smiled shyly, heart swelling no matter how many times they’d passed that back and forth over the years. Then Regina let go, grabbed her bag and headed out of the mansion.

Emma bounced on the spot and shook both arms as if in battle, “okay Swan, you got this,” she mumbled to herself, turning and went in search of the child.

Isabella twisted her head over one shoulder from where she had huddled herself behind the couch, soft toy tucked under her arm and a few dolls placed in a circle. Emma smiled softly, wanting to pull the little girl into her arms, but she crouched and kept a small distance, “can I play with you?”

Wide brown eyes stared right back at her. Emma automatically reached out to tuck a piece of loose hair behind her ear as those beautiful eyes stared, but as the tip of her finger brushed Isabella’s cheek, she flinched, turned back around to face the dolls and pulled her stuffed toy to her chest. Emma held her breath, but then Isabella nodded profusely.

“Do your dolls have names?” Emma said, hoping that at least she could get something out of her. Shoulders lifted then fell before a small hand picked up a doll and used a palm to flatten the doll’s hair. “What about your stuffed toy?” she asked, wanting desperately to make a connection.

“Buttercup,” she mumbled, squeezing the arm it was tucked under as if she were trying to protect the toy from being taken away.

Emma smiled, relieved to at least have gotten a single word out. Sitting down, she crossed both legs as an idea formed. “Want to play with me?” she said in a child-like voice, picking up a doll and directing her question towards the stuffed toy. Emma almost thought she saw a smirk, but the moment she turned to face the doll, she shrivelled in on herself all over again.

“Sweetheart-” Emma sighed, growing frustrated, but didn’t want to take it out on the little girl who hadn’t done anything wrong, “is something the matter? Did I scare you?”

A pair of tiny shoulders shrugged, “you look like her,” she mumbled, then picked up her dolls and began whispering to them as if she were passing along secrets.

“Look like who?” Emma sat and waited, but there was no reply. It was as if she had been completely blocked out from the child’s mind as she continued to sit and play. After another five minutes of the lack of communication, Emma realised she would get nowhere unless she put some effort into building a connection. It wasn’t as if she wasn’t willing, but Isabella had instantly taken to Regina and very easily swayed with Henry, but for some reason, she had kept her distance from the woman who desperately wanted to make this work.

“I’m going to quickly run upstairs,” she said, not wanting to simply disappear on the little girl. She stood and raced up the stairs as the best idea she had had in a long time started to form. Running to her and Regina’s room, she pulled out a handful of blankets and tossed some pillows into a pile. Next was Isabella’s room, where she grabbed some of her favourite stuffed bears, a few books they had recently bought her and a bright pink blanket filled with Disney characters – much to all their amusement when she had revealed it.

Emma placed them all in a pile at the top of the stairs, then pulled out her phone.

“Hey,” she said the moment Regina answered, “remember those fairy lights you used last Valentine’s day? Any idea where we put them?” The ones placed around the room after Emma had returned home after a long shift at work, unable to get the day off to spend it with the one person she wanted to see the most. It had taken a little reassurance for Regina to let out her inner romantic, but when she wanted to, she could go all out.

There had been petals on the ground, the dining room was decorated and those fairy lights had lit up the darkness, along with candles arranged around the room. Emma’s heart had melted and she had fallen in love with the beautiful woman all over again.

“I said only ring for emergencies, Emma. You’re lucky the meeting has started yet.” Regina huffed down the phone, prompting Emma to roll her eyes. She had completely forgotten about the meeting which had led to this very moment in her rush.

“Babe, everything’s okay,” she said, not having meant to panic Regina, “you might not think this is important, but…do you know where they are or not?”

Regina sighed, “have you checked the spare room next to Henry’s? I think they’re in the top drawers, the one next to the window. But I really have to go, Emma.”

“Okay. Thanks, I’ll check there. Love you, have a great meeting,” she blurted, already pacing towards the room.

“Love you, baby,” she said softly, causing Emma to pause and close her eyes as her stomach flipped, “I know you didn’t mean to scare me. Hope you have a great evening.”

The line went dead, but Emma’s smile remained long after it had, growing even wider as she came across the pink fairy lights.

After a quick peek down the stairs to check there was no little eyes lurking, Emma used magic to transport all the objects down the stairs and into the front room, wafting her fingers to create a fort with the blankets and couches. The pillows, books, toys and Isabella’s pink blanket all went inside, while the fairy lights decorated the outside where there was a space for them to crawl in. Both hands went to her hips as she looked on at her creation, wafting on a few lamps and closing the curtains to create a sense of cosiness.

“What’s that?” a small voice came from behind, which had Emma spin and wonder how long she had been stood there. Though she brushed it off quickly, knowing a six year old’s imagination could be simply used if she were to see any magic and revealed as much to anyone outside of this town. Though, there was a chance she would have to be introduced to it sooner or later.

“It’s a fort, I wanted to play inside it,” she said, biting down on her lip as Isabella’s eyes widened and she slowly started to move towards it, the novelty overriding the usual fear she would hold around Emma, “you could…nah, I’m sure you don’t want to.”

Emma pouted and crossed her arms, pretending as if she was the one scared to ask the little girl to play. After a moment of Isabella looking between the fort and Emma, did Emma lift her gaze to the little girl.

“Would you and buttercup like to come and play inside the fort with me?”

She was on all fours crawling through the little space the second Emma had finished her sentence. A big sigh of relief washed over her as Emma bent down to see a small smile pushing on her cheeks as she grabbed her blanket, wrapped it over herself and pulled the stuffed animals to her chest. Emma crawled in slowly, sat on one of the cushions and simply watched as Isabella began to talk animatedly to her toys. Buttercup had been dropped to the ground, so Emma took the opportunity to lift up the horse to inspect it. Isabella was quick to freeze upon seeing buttercup being held in Emma’s hands.

“Hey, it’s okay-” Emma handed the toy over, instantly realising her mistake, “I won’t ever take anything from you. Is buttercup special?”

The girl nodded, her eyes gleaming, “mommy got it me-” her bottom lip trembled and Emma instinctively reached out a hand to comfort her, stopping just short of getting too close.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” she asked, unsure how to go about wanting to offer a little bit of comfort. Isabella frowned, then shook her head, causing Emma to pull her hand away and tuck them both between her raised knees. Brown eyes continued to stare at her as Emma’s heart clenched. “It’s okay, I won’t do anything you don’t want me to, okay?”

She nodded her head slowly, uncertain then looked towards Buttercup. “When my mommy coming back?” she asked so softly Emma barley heard the words. This time, it was Emma’s turn to tear up, wishing desperately she could coddle up the little girl and protect her.

“Did anyone tell you where she went?” This was not the topic of conversation Emma expected to be having, especially considering Regina had never managed to get her to talk about her mother.

She shrugged, “with the angels, but she’s coming back for me.” Those eyes were looking to her for something Emma only wished she could give. Blinking rapidly, Emma tried desperately not to cry.

“She will always be watching over you, protecting you and making sure you’re safe.” Emma only hoped she was doing and saying the right things. If she could keep the spirit of Isabella’s mother alive then she would do so in any way she could.

“Not true.” Arms tightened around Buttercup and Emma frowned at the sudden reaction.

“What’s not true?”

“She didn’t protect me.” She pouted hard, cuddling the toy with all her might.

“Of course she is, your mommy loves you and wants to keep you safe.” Emma really didn’t understand why she would say something like this, as far as she was concerned, her mother was the only family she had and the only reason she was in care was because she had suddenly passed away. For what the social workers had told her, Isabella had lived in a clean home with lots of toys and clothes, had many friends at school and seemed like a happy, healthy, six-year-old girl.

“Cath was mean. She pull my hair when I being naughty.” Legs curled themselves up to her chest and she wrapped her arms around them with the horse stuck between her legs and chest. “She made my belly turn purple because I was hungry and had no dinner.”

It took Emma a minute. Then her breath shuddered and a tear escaped and rolled down her cheek. The back of her palm was used to brush it away. “You meant…like a bruise?” Isabella nodded and Emma’s fists clenched, wishing she could strangle the previous foster mother. Still unable to reach out, Emma sat helpless, watching as those usually wide innocent eyes turned hard and were red rimmed from her fight to keep back the tears. Both arms tightened around her legs and Emma wanted nothing more than to hold her close.

“She looks like you.” The words were spat out and for the first time, Emma understood.

“Isabella,” she whispered then waited until she looked up, “I will never, ever hurt you. I promise you, I’ll never hurt you.” She had hoped she would be able to say something without crying, but her voice broke and a few tears pushed from green eyes. “And your mommy did protect you, that’s why you were taken away from the nasty lady and brought to us.”

It seemed as if she were mulling over the thought as Emma sighed a little at how quickly that idea had come. She hadn’t been expecting to hear something as awful as this, but found herself thanking anyone that would listen that Isabella had been taken out of her last foster home after three months. Three months too late, but she was here now.

Emma looked around the fort, wondering if it felt safe inside of all these blankets to a child’s mind. On a deep breath, she pushed down on her own feelings and unclenched her fists. “Know you can always talk to me or Regina or even Henry about anything. Things that make you happy or things that make you sad. Maybe you could tell us about your mommy because we would love to know more about you and your mommy. And Regina said she heard you speaking Spanish, if you want, you can talk in Spanish as much as you want, would you like that?”

“But you don’t know Spanish,” she said, uncurling herself slightly whilst still looking sceptically at Emma. Emma half chuckled at the girl’s intuitiveness.

“No, I don’t. But Regina knows a little bit and maybe you could teach us.” Before she knew it, the girl gasped and shot her legs straight out, nodding so much her head looked as if it were about to roll from her shoulders. “You’d like that?”

“Yeah,” she said, beginning to shuffle around the fort, bouncing back quicker than Emma ever could. Her eyes landed on a pile of books, lip finding its way between her teeth and Emma looked at her in adoration.

“Would you like me to read you a story?” Emma knew how much she liked Regina reading to her, but had yet to be allowed the honour of reading a story. After a few seconds of deliberation, Isabella picked up a book and handed it to Emma, who opened it with a smile and began to read.

A few pages in, Isabella crawled towards her and tucked herself into Emma’s side, blanket and buttercup tucked between them. Heart swelling, Emma placed an arm around her small frame and continued to read the story until she was almost lay with her legs stretched out, head on the pillow and tiny weight cuddled into her.

“She never read me stories,” she whispered as they came to the end of the book. Emma placed a chaste kiss to her forehead, revelling in the closeness the girl was allowing them to have.

“Want another?” At the chuckle, Emma reached for the next book in the pile, beginning to read when a certain Mayor’s head popped underneath the entrance. Her face scrunched upon seeing them cuddled up, a smile gracing her lips as she made her way into the small space.

“R’gina!” Isabella cheered, but even the presence didn’t have her moving from where she was using Emma as a pillow.

“I see you two are comfy.” Regina pressed a kiss to Emma’s head before doing the same with Isabella, looking between the two of them with fondness.

“We’re reading,” Isabella pronounced proudly, completely relaxed around both woman.

_‘I’ll fill you in later,’_ Emma mouthed to which Regina nodded.

“Well, I’ll go and put dinner on whilst you two read your book. I see the fairy lights were important after all.” Emma smirked as Regina made her way out of the fort, a smile on every single one of their faces.

***

With her arm reaching behind her, Regina carefully pulled the door until it was almost shut, leaving it slightly ajar. She smiled warmly at Emma, who had already made her way out of Isabella’s room and was shuffling from foot to foot. To try and soothe her and get some answers, Regina closed the distance, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist and snuggling into her arms.

“Hey,” Emma said, tugging her in closer. Regina closed her eyes and sighed, smiling. Her head rested on Emma’s chest, the small height difference perfect for being enveloped in a tight hug.

“Are you going to tell me what happened earlier?” she asked, propping up her head to look directly into those piercing green eyes. They were already glistening, from the moment Isabella had said her goodnights and had asked for a kiss from Emma.

“I can’t let her go,” she whispered, voice tightening with each syllable. She buried her face in Regina’s neck, arms squeezing tightly. “Her last foster mom abused her,” she mumbled into the crook of Regina’s neck.

“What?” Regina leant back, prompting Emma to look at her. Their eyes connected as Emma took shuddered breaths.

“I think she hurt her, I don’t know how much, she only told me a little bit. I didn’t want to push, you know? I must have reminded Isabella of her, that’s why she wouldn’t go near me, but once she realised I wouldn’t hurt her, she warmed up to me really quickly.” The mixture of emotions made Emma unsure as to whether she wanted to laugh or cry. It was nice finally being able to see that girl smile at her instead of cowering away, but the thought of anything bad happening to her had the knot in Emma’s gut tighten.

“That’s awful, Emma. I had no idea.” Regina used a hand to rub up and down Emma’s back from where they remained in a loose embrace.

“I don’t want her shipped from home to home where anything could happen to her.” Emma bit her lip, knowing what she was asking. They’d talked about this, deciding they would foster to try and help as many children as they could, but now there was a real child, one who needed a home and Emma desperately wanted to be able to give one to her.

“Emma,” Regina said thickly, “we might not be able to do that.” Realistically she knew, but hearing it come from Regina’s mouth stung in ways it shouldn’t have. Emma had half hoped she would tell her they would hold onto her forever. A tear pushed its way from her eye and rolled down her cheek, the stress of the day taking its toll.

“I know,” she whispered, “but I know what it’s like, you know?” Emma shrugged, trying to avoid talking about her own past, but there was a flash of pain in Regina’s eyes. One which would always appear each time anything to do with her crappy childhood had come up.

“We might not even be able to and Isabella might not want to stay here, there’s a lot of things which could get in our way, but…I’d be lying if I said I haven’t thought about keeping her too.” Emma’s eyes shot up and Regina offered her a small smile whilst cupping her cheek. “I can’t promise you, but I want to try, if you want that.”

“Yeah-” she smiled and leant her head to the side, “can we please do everything we can?” Emma’s bottom lip trembled at the thought of losing the little girl they were all growing attached to.

“I can promise you that.” Regina circled her arms around Emma’s neck, leaning forwards so their heads were pressed together, Emma placing her hands gently on Regina’s hips. They both closed their eyes, breathing each other in, feeling so much warmth radiating from each other.

“I love you,” Emma whispered, eyes squeezing even more as she pressed her head closer so it gently rubbed back and forth against Regina’s.

Regina sighed, a small smile pushing on the corner of her lips, eyes remaining closed and hands clasped together behind Emma’s neck, “I love you too.”

After a moment where they let the love encompass them, Emma peaked one eye open, “we’re watching Harry Potter, by the way. Me and Henry already voted.”

Regina stood and shook her head, “how many times have you put me through those movies?” Regina loved them, they both knew it, but it was fun to share light banter.

“We’re watching the fifth one and I bet you’ll cry,” she said, knowing the exact moment they both sat there sobbing no matter how many times they watched the movie.

“And you’ll sit there ogling Bellatrix.” Regina bit down on a smirk, knowing full well they both found the woman attractive. It didn’t seem to bother either of them, they were secure and they only ever joked about woman being attractive when it came to those who were unattainable.

“She’s hot-” Emma grinned, holding it for a moment before she winked, “but not nearly as hot as you.”

“You’re insufferable.”

“Is that why you married me?”

Regina was quick to lean it and catch Emma’s lips, pressing them firmly together causing Emma to moan at the sudden kiss.

“Absolutely,” she mumbled against Emma’s lips, parting hers slowly and closing them until they found a steady rhythm. “Who else…” she began between kissed, “would be this fun…to shut up…with kisses.”

Chuckling into her mouth, Emma tugged on Regina’s waist, kissing her and humming in content. “We better go down,” she said, reluctantly pulling away, “Henry’s waiting for us.”

After one final peck, Regina pulled away from her wife, slid a hand into Emma’s and motioned towards the stairs. As they walked back, Emma twisted her head over her shoulder to check on the little girl sleeping soundly, smiling softly at the family she could finally call her own.

***

It took over two years, a ridiculous amount of money, a lot of tears, but as the judge looked to them, smiled, followed with, “congratulations. You’re a family,” and the sound of the gravel being hit, Emma knew it had been worth it.

“Mommy!” Isabella flew across the room, diving into Emma’s embrace who picked the not so small girl up and cuddled her closely. With one hand propping her up, the other came to the back of her head where she held on tightly to the girl who had her little legs wrapped tightly around Emma’s waist.

Regina placed a hand on Isabella’s lower back, the other hand dabbing a tissue beneath her eyes.

“I think Mama wants a hug,” Emma whispered, swinging her across to Regina no matter how much she wanted to keep her in her own arms. Regina held onto her just as tightly, glancing up at her wife.

_‘We did it,’_ she mouthed.

Emma nodded, wiping away her own tears and ignored every other person in the courthouse, save for the young man making his way towards them.

“Moms!” Henry called, pulling Emma into hug, followed by Isabella being passed along to her big brother. His voice had deepened and he had stubble on his chin and it was still weird no matter how long they had had to get used to their son becoming an adult.

“Henry, we’re a family,” she said, swinging her legs so she could be lowered to the ground. She practically bounced with excitement as the three of them smiled down at her.

“Of course we’re a family and I got the best little sister ever.” Regina and Emma shared a glance, their hearts constricting due to their children.

“I’m glad you were able to make it,” Regina said, pulling her eighteen-year-old, not so little boy into a hug. He was holding her, but she didn’t care, not when his arms were always one of the safest places she’d had. He pulled her in even closer, looking to his other mother who continued to beam.

“Wouldn’t miss it,” he said, after having travelled from New York where he was attending college, to make their final day in court.

Emma clasped his shoulder, “glad you made it too, kid.”

Isabella was back in Regina’s arms after Henry had let her go, snuggling into her side even if she might be a little too old to be getting picked up.

“I actually have something to tell you. I wanted to wait until after, but-” he pulled folded paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Emma, “I changed my name.”

His two mothers frowned at him, then Emma gasped and looked up at her kid, heart swelling in more ways than she could’ve ever imagined.

“Henry,” she said, eyes widening in disbelief. He shrugged, more nervous at his other mother’s reaction. He would forever remain her son, but from the moment he had embarked on a journey to Boston, he had two mothers and they were a family – no matter how long it had taken them to get there.

“Henry Swan-Mills.” Regina looked down at the document, taking a deep breath to take in the information. Then she looked up, eyes glassy, glancing between her son and wife, “it’s perfect.”

Emma leant into to Regina’s free side for a moment before standing and glancing around at her family. Perfect was the exact word she would have used too. Isabella became restless and shuffled out of Regina’s arms, until her feet were planted firmly on the ground.

“Let’s go home,” Regina said, to which Henry nodded and turned to lead the way. Isabella stood between her mothers, sliding her hands into theirs.

“Home,” Emma echoed, swallowing a lump as they made their way out of the courthouse.


End file.
